


哥哥

by bonnieguu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieguu/pseuds/bonnieguu
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, 星辰, 星辰sungchen
Kudos: 6





	哥哥

“哥哥”

我轻轻喊了他一声，或许是我太久没叫过这两个字了他的肩膀僵了一下，然后终于转过身看我了。他脸上还带着潮红，脖子上鲜红的吻痕印在他白皙的肌肤上格外醒目艳丽似乎马上就要渗出血来。他拿着一双湿漉漉的眼睛羞愤的看着我。我想应该是我把他弄疼了。  
“对不起，哥哥，疼吗？都是我的错。”  
我又开始卖乖了，我知道他最受不了这两字，不管我都做错了什么只要喊他一声哥哥，他就一定会心软。  
“你已经很久没叫我哥哥了。”他说着倦缩在我的身边。我摸着他柔软的头发，细长的脖颈，削瘦的脊骨，摸着这些全部都被我亲吻过的地方抱住了他。  
“因为我敢爱你，却不敢爱哥哥。”  
  
其实我和他不是亲兄弟，他是在我十岁的时候妈妈领养来的。他的母亲是我妈妈的好朋友，一个美丽的女人。再小一点时候我见过她，她风尘仆仆的从国外回来和妈妈叙旧，打扮的时髦又华丽。她一顿饭都在说大户人家的日子真难过，就连吃饭都要讲规矩一句话都不能说，每天都过的战战兢兢的。她说的时候手里还叼着烟，妈妈提醒她还有孩子她才满脸堆笑着放下了。她深深的看了眼吃冰激淋吃的满嘴都是的我喃喃道，我儿子也那么大了呢，他什么时候也能这样随心所欲呢。见面完妈妈晚上又在饭桌上和爸爸闲聊，说自己的朋友当年有远见学了中文，后来给人做翻译好上了直接嫁到中国去了，现在日子过的挺好的，看她身上的那件衣服感觉都要抵自己一个月工资了。可我那时候觉得那个阿姨过的并没有那么好，她抽烟抽的很急很凶，就像爸爸烦躁的时候一样。  
不久她就过世了，是在韩国过世的。她的灵堂空荡荡的，妈妈在前面跪着哭了很久，一直喊着你为什么想不开啊，你还有孩子啊，你怎么能这样。后来我才知道，她是自杀的，从麻浦大桥上一跃跳进了汉江。  
在她过世了半年以后，他来了。妈妈在他来之前就和我说了，说以后家里要多一个哥哥，是那个阿姨的儿子。他第一次来韩国，人生地不熟的你要多照顾照顾他，两个人要好好相处。我点头答应了，可心里还是有很多问号。我问妈妈他为什么要到我家里来？他自己没有家吗？妈妈苦笑着说他的家？他的那个家能放他走已经是唯一给他的仁慈了。我那时候不懂，离开家为什么是仁慈。我心里还是有点忐忑，他是个怎样的人呢。我的性格从小就有点弱，被人欺负也只会哭鼻子的那种。我那时候就期望着他性格好点，别欺负我就行了。  
第一眼看到他的时候我是惊吓的。他穿的像电视剧里面有钱的富家贵公子，一套小西装加一条白色的短西装裤，袜子拉到小腿，皮鞋擦的铮亮。他没有什么表情，可他没有表情的样子已经让年幼的我吓到了，我那时候猜他或许很不好相处。妈妈招着手把我叫过去喊人，我怯怯的喊了一声哥哥。他的表情瞬间柔和了一点也叫了我一声，弟弟。他的声音很好听，有点像女孩子，不像我声音哑哑的，我一下子就好喜欢。原本还想拉着他说些话的，结果他又面无表情了起来，我退缩了。晚上吃饭的时候妈妈不停的在关心他，吃得惯泡菜吗？喝得惯大酱汤吗？不行的话一会儿点炸鸡吧，小孩子总归喜欢吃炸鸡的。我扒着饭生着闷气，我想吃炸鸡妈妈怎么不给我买，还老是骂我。他又一脸安静的说着没事都吃得惯，谢谢阿姨。妈妈又夸了他懂事又夸他韩语讲的好。  
吃完饭妈妈就让我带他回房间准备洗澡。我的房间变成了我们的房间，除了床以外其他的东西全部都要公用。他进来的时候愣了一下，我想他之前住的应该都是像皇宫一样的地方吧。我小心翼翼的给他介绍，这是你的床，柜子里面可以放衣服，书桌是用来写字读书的。我觉得自己好傻，说的都是什么废话。我尴尬的挠了挠头转移了话题说快准备衣服洗澡吧，要不妈妈又要唠叨了。我快速的从衣橱里面拿出了衣服，结果一转头他还站在那里，表情居然有点窘迫。  
“我..我没带衣服。”  
我这才意识到，他是空手来的，什么都没有带，他就这样一个人坐着飞机空荡荡的就来了。我又想起了他妈妈空荡荡的灵堂。不知道为什么我好怕他哭，他的表情一点也没有要哭的样子可我就是怕他哭。我慌张的把手上的衣服往他怀里塞。  
“那，哥哥你穿我的。”说完我又钻到柜子里面找衣服去了，我怕他拒绝我。  
“谢谢你。”他的声音还是那么好听。  
家里平时为了省点水我都是和爸爸一起洗澡的，我已经觉得有点挤了，结果妈妈还把他也塞了进来。我们两个的脸涨的通红，爸爸哈哈大笑说男人之间的友情就是泡澡泡出来的，一起洗一次澡就不尴尬了，感情瞬间就好了。我无语的帮爸爸搓完背觉得是不是应该也给他搓一下比较好，小声的问了他一句。我觉得他可能被热水泡的有点晕，呆呆的点了头。我的搓澡巾摸到他背的时候发现他看起来肉肉的其实很瘦，然后身上又很白，搓重了就会泛红，弄的我都不敢用力。搓到要腰附近的时候他突然弹了起来惊吓的看着我。这个反应？  
“哥哥你怕痒吗？”我问他，他抱着腰点了点头。可人就是那么贱，小孩子更贱，他越说他怕痒我就越想玩。我伸出手对着他的腰戳了两下，他瞬间叫了出来抖了抖身体。  
“别玩！”他大喊。可我玩的太高兴了，因为他的脸上终于有点笑容了。我哈了两口气在手上玩命的挠他，他像个泥鳅一样拼命的挣扎着，最后他终于忍不住大笑了起来，笑的是那么的爽朗那么彻底。他笑起来真好看，我想。浴缸里面的水被我们撒出去了一大半，爸爸也被殃及。换衣服的时候妈妈一直在一旁数落我们贪玩。我偷偷瞄了他一眼，他也偷偷瞄着我，我们默契的一起笑了。爸爸说的对，一起洗澡真的可以增加感情。  
就这样我们的关系从一开始就很好，后来每天我们都拉着手去上学，他的校服没有来之前穿的都是我的，胸前绣的名牌也是我的，这让我觉得他也是我的。  
在15岁之前我一直喊他哥哥，其实他只比我大了三个月而已。可他真的像个哥哥一样的照顾我。我一开始还怕他什么都不会生活不方便拍着胸脯说自己会照顾好他的，结果我就是个天生的臭手什么都弄不好。衣服叠成了一坨，拉面也煮成了一坨还糊了底。我一脸要哭的样子喊哥哥怎么办，妈妈回来要骂我了。他说没事，哥哥帮你。然后他就卷起袖子满头大汗的洗干净了锅子，又把衣柜里那一坨坨衣服给叠了。在我吻他之前我觉得我们之间最亲密的接触就是衣柜，当然还有洗澡，可我们一起洗澡只到15岁，因为后面看到他的裸体我会起反应。15岁以后衣柜就成了我和他最暧昧的地方。因为我们不分衣服，小时候我们的身型差不多，妈妈买好衣服放在柜子里我们就混着穿，从上衣到裤子。后来我比他高大了一些，妈妈说应该要分开买衣服了，可他却说不用，他喜欢穿大一点的。一件衣服经常我穿一天他穿一天，懒起来的时候洗都不洗就直接套了。所以衣服上满是我和他的味道，混杂在一起像交缠过一样。只有短裤妈妈为了分辨给他买白的，给我买黑的。他从第一次叠短裤就喜欢把颜色交叠着放在柜子里，他说这样很有趣。小时候的我只觉得他什么都做的很好，即使不会学起来也很快。他好厉害，好酷。他的性格也随着时间一天天的彰显出来了，他并不是一个冷漠难相处的人。相反的他非常爱笑，性格和他的笑声一样爽朗又热情。在学校没几周他的人缘就比我还好了。大家总说你哥哥性格真好，我很是自豪。我心想别说你们了，就连我爸爸妈妈也喜欢死他了，因为他还会撒娇。我撒娇在妈妈眼里和撒泼差不多，每次都会被质疑是不是又要买什么东西。可他撒娇都不像撒娇，只是说着一些日常话。阿姨今天真好看；今天的汤真好喝我要再喝一碗；我就和弟弟出去玩一会儿。但他的声音和语气太蛊惑人了。后来我发现他每次撒娇基本上都和我有关，我考试考砸了，我把什么东西弄坏了，我想出去玩了。  
那时候的我满心的依赖他，甚至晚上还和他挤在一张上睡。我经常和他说。  
“我好喜欢你呀，哥哥。”  
我脑海里全是和他有关的记忆。放学路上甜腻的冰激凌，市场阿姨家香糯的鱼糕，网吧中刺骨的冷气还有公园里樱花飘落时的温暖。我还记得妈妈偶尔会把我们打扮成双胞胎出门，每次我都会有种感觉，我和他是一体的，我就是他，他就是我，我们永远都不会分开。可更多的时候他还是我的哥哥，他会帮我掖被角，会督促我学习，会摸着我的头说。  
“弟弟好乖啊。哥哥也最喜欢你了。”  
  
我们就这样长大了，长到了发育的年纪。身边的同学们开始蠢蠢欲动，他们开始讨论女生，讨论生理。一些晦涩又难以言表的事情通过他们的讨论进入了我的脑海。可首先我想到的不是别人，也不是自己，而是他。  
他也会做那些事情吗？我深深的好奇了。在15岁生日过去后的某一天，我梦遗了。我梦到了他，梦到了他赤裸着光洁的肌肤，在做他们口中的那种事情，我甚至看到他红着脸对我说。你别看，声音酥麻。我一睁眼就看到了他的脸，他的脸就在离我不到一米的地方，闭眼睡着。我的脑子像坐过山车一样又惊又恐，我急急的起床摸着黑从柜子里拿了条短裤飞快的换下。短裤刚穿上就听到他在后面喊了一句。  
“那么晚你在干嘛？”  
我拎着短裤的边缘愣住了，无语伦次说。  
“换....裤....换...短裤。”  
他沉默了一会儿笑着说。  
“干坏事了吧。那我不管你喽。换好早点睡。”  
我又站了一会儿听到他平稳的呼吸声才敢动，慌张的穿好了裤子把脏掉的短裤放洗衣篓里面一扔就又爬上了床。一个晚上我都没有睡着，按着自己快跳出来的心脏。我也不敢闭眼睛，因为一闭上眼睛脑子里面就全部都是他。  
不知道过了多久我才困的不行，迷迷糊糊的睡着了。早上还是他掀了我的被子抓着我起来的。  
“要迟到啦！“他大喊。我睡眼惺忪的去浴室的路上发现洗衣篓里没有衣服，我昨天是真的做了个梦吗？我想。刷牙的时候他在我的背后换衣服，我从镜子上看的一清二楚。他一边换一边对我说。  
“我早上把衣服都扔洗衣机了，你怎么换下来就瞎扔，要是被阿姨看到了怎么办。”不知道是因为他说的话，还是他换衣服时候露出的腰线和腿，我脸热的发烫，低下头嗯了一声。  
“害羞啦。没什么好害羞的。弟弟也长大啦。快洗吧，洗完吃早饭。”  
他说着就出了门。镜子里我的脸通红，我飞速刷了牙打算上个厕所就赶快出去。结果一脱裤子我愣住了，因为我身上的短裤是白色的。我穿的是他的短裤吗？想到这里我的血气又止不住的往下涌，短裤里面瞬间变得焦躁。我蹲在地上抱着头想。完蛋了。我喜欢上哥哥了。  
喜欢上哥哥这件事情对我的精神冲击很大，不仅因为他是个男孩子，也因为他是我的哥哥。我的不安和恐惧随着我发现自己越来越喜欢他而达到了峰值。我拒绝和他一起洗澡了，他的眼里有点失落。  
“弟弟长大了不要我了呢。“  
我不是不要你，我是太想要你了。我在你不知道地方一遍一遍的肖想着你，喊着哥哥哭着发泄着。我觉得自己好龌蹉。  
  
后来我对喜欢他这件事情消极的态度结束在了一场目击里。  
我在中午去找他吃饭的路上目击了有人向他告白。他拒绝了对方，可女生还是不依不饶说那中午一起吃饭总可以吧。他说已经约了弟弟所以不行。女生满不在乎地说。  
“他又不是你亲弟弟没关系的。”  
随着这句话我忽然找到了我罪恶的根源。因为他是我的哥哥，我对哥哥有了非分之想。可他并不是我真正的哥哥，我们没有血缘关系。所以他只是个男生而已，一个自己喜欢的男生而已。喜欢一个人没有错，也没有罪。我下定了决心，我不要做他的弟弟了，我也不想让任何人抢走他，我要让他意识到我是个男生，一个喜欢他想要得到他的男生。  
我开始叫他的名字。第一次的时候他没反应过来。后来叫的时间久了他开始抱怨弟弟好像和我疏离了。其实我一点也没有疏离他，反而快和他贴上了。我开始学习怎么追求一个人。我觉得我不能再被他照顾了，因为他是我心爱的人，应该我疼他的。我开始做他以前做的那些事情，叫他起床，给他打早饭，中午问他要吃什么我去食堂排队，买东西都我去都我来拎，拉面我来煮，虽然还是煮坨了。但他还是吃了，他吃着煮坨的面受宠若惊的问我是不是生病了。我说不，我是长大了，我要成为你的依靠。他笑疯了，直接靠在我身上说那我这样靠着你可以吗？我说不行，我挠着他的腰把他弄到了我的怀里，虽然只有一会儿可却实现了我对他一部分的肖想，他的腰好软。我对他的追求并没有停止我的肖想，我把对他的肖想当成了是一种自我满足。我最喜欢在他上体育课的时候望着窗口。  
他穿着长袖挥着手臂在操场上跑步，刘海被风吹了起来露出了光洁的额头。我会猜想他白皙的脸上现在一定泛起了一层浅浅的红晕，一定要很近才能看清的那种，汗水顺着鬓角流过了脖颈滑落进了锁骨里。他微微张开嘴跟着呼吸的频率轻喘着，腰线在被汗水浸湿的衣服外若隐若现。  
好了。不能再想，就到这儿吧。我经常提醒自己。  
我竭尽全力的想让他依赖我，可他总觉得我是在装成熟。大概还是因为我总是一副笨手笨脚的样子吧。我暗暗发誓一定会努力的成长，想着他终有一天肯定会真正依赖我的，可那一天真的来的时候我却心痛的要死。  
他从来没说起过十岁之前的生活，也从来不提他妈妈。每年固定一天我妈妈会带他出门，我知道那是他妈妈的忌日。我以为他会红肿了双眼回来，或是难过。可他的表情始终就像初次见面那样漠然。  
我们上高中了以后依旧不在一个班，从小学开始我们就没有在一个班过，小学是因为他是插班生我们班正好人满了，初中排班是按照报名的顺序，他80，我81，结果一个班40个人。我又和他岔开了。高中更加无可奈何的按照成绩分。他在一班，我在五班。但是可以了，我能和他考进一所学校已经是上天的恩赐了。大约是老天爷嫌我们平时呆在一起的时间太久了，所以故意那么安排了。反正对我来说没有什么差别，我还是和他一起上学，一起吃饭，一起打球，一起放学。我粘着他，警惕地盯着想接近他的人。大概是我太碍事了，甚至有女孩子找到我说你都那么大了别再粘着你哥哥了。我第一次对人发火，脸很臭的说我粘着关你什么事情。  
暑假前天气变得很热，靠窗的位置堪比人间炼狱，其他同学都比之不及我却乐滋滋的霸占着，从窗口继续我的肖想。  
那天本来很平常，他们班在做跑步前的热身运动。可他的胳膊还没挥几下就有老师来和他说了几句话还带他走了。他们走进了教学楼。半小时后几个衣着光鲜的人走了出来，可他没有出来。回家的时候我感觉到他的心情不好，问他发生了什么他就马上一副若无其事的样子拉着我说想吃炸鸡了，我们去吃吧。  
结果周末的时候我又见到了那几个衣着光鲜的人。他们直接坐在了我家的客厅。他们说什么我一句也听不懂，也不知道他们来干什么，但直觉告诉我肯定不是好事。他一开始并不接话，可后来不知道听到了什么他开始很激动。谈话慢慢变成了争执，最后他怒气冲冲的开了门对着那些人大喊。我从他愤怒的表情中猜到，他大概说的是滚。那些人脸色也不好看的走了，他狠狠的关上了大门跑进了房间。妈妈担心的想跟进去被我拉住了，我说我去吧。  
房间的门没有锁，他把自己蒙在了被子里面。我轻轻的坐在他的床边上喊他的名字。  
“进来。“他闷闷的说还带着一点哭腔。我想他应该是让我进他的被子。我钻了进去就看见他卷缩在里面抖动着身子低低的在哭，我好心疼却不知道该怎么安慰他，只能抱住了他。他窝在我的怀里哭了好一会儿，一手紧紧的抓着我的衣服。  
“我是个私生子。“他终于开口了，可他一开口我却想哭了。然后他开始断断续续的说刚才的事情。他说他们来找他回去就是因为那个人快死了，而他所有的儿子都没有用，都是只会花天酒地的少爷。他们觉得只有自己有出息想要带他回去。他说他才不信这些鬼话，他们只是觉得他好操控而已，觉得他是个提线木偶。  
我猜他说的那个人是他的爸爸。  
来的人都是谁。我问。  
他说他也不太清楚，无非就是利益争端中的几个，他也不想知道他们谁，不管他的事情，他是绝对不会走的。  
他的情绪又有点激动了，我摸了摸他的背安抚他。  
冷静下来后他又说起了失控原因。  
“他们用一种施舍的语气说如果我回去的话，还可以顺便把妈妈一起带回去，她就可以葬在他们的祖墓里面了。”他说着笑了，笑着笑着又哭了。  
“他们有什么资格再去这样羞辱我妈妈。她要的从来不是不是这种东西，她是真心爱着的啊。”  
他把头埋在我的胸前，泪水打湿了我的衣服。可我却觉得那些眼泪像针一样扎着我的心。  
“我和妈妈最后一次见面的时候，她说她知道我在那个家过的很累很难受，她说要带我回韩国我们两个人好好生活。我好开心，我每天努力的学韩语想着妈妈一定会来接我的。可为什么我来了，她却不在了呢。我真的好想知道。”  
这是他那天说的最后一句话，他号啕大哭着把这十几年的委屈都哭了出来。我默默流泪紧紧的抱着他，我告诉他不怕，你还有我。  
我们抱着哭了一晚上，妈妈也没来找我们，大概是听到他哭的太凶了吧。第二天起来的时候他看着我先笑了。  
“明明是我哭怎么你的眼睛比我还肿。”  
我看着他笑心头又一酸。  
“我以后经常和你说说以前的事情好不好，说出来哭出来好舒服啊。”  
他说这句话的时候依旧还在我的怀里。  
后来妈妈煮了四个鸡蛋给我们消肿。我们两个靠在沙发上敷着眼睛又开始咯咯咯的傻笑。妈妈还怀疑我们是不是哭傻了。  
我知道从这一天开始他彻底依赖我了，他放下了所有的包袱变成了一个无忧无虑的少年。他开始对我撒娇，开始捉弄我，开始在晚上钻进我的被窝里和我讲一个可怜的小孩子在邪恶城堡里面受尽磨难的故事。他有时候是笑着说的，有时候也会哭的很凶，然后我就会抱住轻拍他的背。  
“不哭不哭。乖，不哭了。”  
他总会破涕为笑。然后说好的，他很乖，不哭了。  
他后来还说起第一天来我家的时候他的害怕，他怕自己只是又到了另一个城堡而已。但不一样，完全不一样。他说这里太温暖了，饭菜是温暖的，洗澡水是温暖的，穿着我的睡衣躺进被窝的时候是最温暖的。他很喜欢我们家的每个人。他说自己有了叔叔阿姨，还有了弟弟。他最后说他很害怕有一天会失去，像失去妈妈一样失去我们。我和他说  
“不会的，即使我不是你的弟弟，你也不会失去我的。”  
我们又变回了小时候一样经常一起睡。但我和他躺在一起的时候很平静，不是说我对他没有欲望，只是觉得这些夜晚很美好，适合说睡前故事然后抱着喜欢的人安稳的睡个好觉。我觉得我长大了。  
  
我们的亲密从晚上延续到了白天，亲密到我感觉自己是和他在谈恋爱。打游戏的时候他会把半个身子压在我的身上，坐公车的时候我会拉着他的手，吃冰激凌的时候他会毫无征兆的过来舔我的一口。每次他拿着含笑的眼睛看着我的时候我会都以为他是在暗示我吻他，可每次他一开口我的幻想就破灭了。  
“你生日那天我们去那个超级刺激的游乐园玩好不好？你成年了嘛！我们都可以玩了！”  
我虽然很害怕，但还是答应了。  
然后就到了昨天。我成年的这天。  
一大早我们就在乐园门口等着开门，我没想到工作日的人还那么多。冬天寒冷的北风刮着，我们把自己都裹在加厚的棒球衫里面的发抖。  
“手快冻死了。“他说。  
我抓起他的两只手就往自己的口袋里面塞。他的手真的好冰。他看了看边上侧了侧用我的身体彻底挡住了他。  
他也没有说明这个行为的意图，只是感叹了一句。  
“你的手好暖和啊。”  
我想他大概是怕我们被人误以为是情侣吧，不过我还是很高兴，他没有因为害怕而放开我的手。  
结果进游乐园以后真正害怕的变成了我。这个游乐园很恐怖，很多项目要成年了才能玩。他拉着我一上来就坐上了最刺激的过山车。全程我闭着眼睛手紧紧的抓着扶手感受着失重和失速带来的双重恐怖，边上此起彼伏的尖叫声让我有点羡慕，他们还能叫出来，我怕我张嘴就要吐了。下来的时候我快死了，他在边上兴奋的说真的太好玩了还要再玩一次，拉着我又要走。我蹲在地上抱着栏杆说打死我也不去了。他笑的很嚣张。  
“人那么大胆子那么小啊！那我再去玩一次。你等我，等我回来我陪你玩旋转木马去。”他笑嘻嘻的去了。我又缓了会儿才起身去了服务站，找到了我们刚才瞬间拍下来的照片。原来坐过山车的时候他一直握着我的手吗？我怎么一点也没感觉到，不知道是他的手太小了还是我太害怕了。反正我的心情突然变得很好，头也不晕人也不想吐了。  
“我要打印那张照片。“我说。  
他回来以后我表示自己好了，可以继续挑战刺激的项目。他又拉着我去玩了跳楼机。下来我真的哭了，脚都软了。我向他发誓我再也不玩了。他摸了摸我的头说，那就去玩旋转木马吧。  
我们混在一群小孩里面没有抢到木马只能挤坐在马车上。他头望向我这里闭着眼睛吹风，我看到了他刘海上的一片小小的花瓣，伸手刚要拿下来的时候他睁眼了。  
他的眼神又感觉是在邀请我吻他。大概是心脏刺激太多的关系吧，我神志不清的真的吻了他。我轻轻点了一下他的嘴角。点完他还是那样看着我，也没有说话。  
下了旋转木马他就说饿了，后来的一个下午他把这里所有刺激的东西都玩了。我就在下面等着他，等着他玩开心了才一起回家。  
晚上妈妈弄了一桌子好吃的，爸爸还拿了瓶酒，之前他成年的时候爸爸也拿出来过，那时候看着他们喝我还挺羡慕，可真轮到自己了发现酒这东西并不好喝，又苦又涩，这就是成年的味道吗？我喝了两口就放下了。他好像喝了不少，后面一直看着我笑。  
生日会结束已经很晚了，妈妈一边骂着喝醉的爸爸一边收拾，我就带着他赶紧溜回了房间。我洗完澡出来发现他坐在我的床上托腮思考着什么。我以为他是喝醉了在发酒疯。我刚坐下他就忽然问我。  
“你那时候为什么亲我？”  
我怀疑他的反射弧有一个世纪那么长。我拿毛巾擦头发遮住发烫的脸。  
“因为我喜欢你。想亲你那种喜欢。”估计是那一点点酒精起了作用，我竟然很简单的就说了出来。  
他愣在了那里，好像不是很懂我的意思。我想我好不容易鼓起勇气的告白一定要把意思传达清楚。  
“我说我想亲你。就像这样。”我低头抓住他的脸就亲了上去。他的嘴好软，软的我都不想分开。我以为他会惊吓的推开我，没想到他竟然什么都没有做，任由我亲着他。少年的欲火一下子就被点燃了。我重重的吻他，把他压在了床上，他还是不反抗，还继续拿着求吻地眼神看着我。  
“你要是不拒绝，我会停不下来的。“我说。  
“那就别停了吧。”这是我听他说过最美妙的一句话。  
我关了灯，锁了门。在成人的第一天我和喜欢的人做爱了。  
  
  
“因为我敢爱你，却不敢爱哥哥。”  
在我说完这句话以后他笑了。  
“那我和你不一样。我敢爱弟弟却不敢爱你。”他说着抱紧了我。  
“所以千万不要离开我。朴志晟。“  
他喊的是我的名字。  
“嗯。我永远都是你的。哥哥。”  
我喊他哥哥。  
  
我爱的人是我的哥哥，他叫钟辰乐。


End file.
